Burning Embers: A Sneak Peek!
by Smiles1998
Summary: A brief look into what I've got planned ofr a story coming out this fall! Hope you all like it!


**The Title says it all!**

**I hope you enjoy this little preview to the sequel to: The Dragon's Fire. I'm calling it, Burning Embers.**

**Xoxoxoxo= break.**

**Enjoy.**

Sonia, Lin Chung, The Zebra Brothers, and all the members of First and Second Squad sat atop of Big Green's roof. It had been four years since they battle alongside Shen-Song and witnessed Fang's utter demise.

The Zebra Brothers, Bearstomp, and Chameleon Queen kept their promise and joined Big Green. Highroller was thrown in jail for his crimes against Hidden Kingdom. He probably wouldn't get out anytime soon.

Everything was peaceful in Hidden Kingdom once again

**xoxoxoxo**

"Um… guys?" Jumpy asked. In the past four years, he learned perfect human speech.

"What is it Jumpy?" Lin Chung asked

"Are dolphins supposed to have horns?" Everyone followed Jumpy's gaze to see a dolphin, with horns, coming quickly toward Big Green.

"What the…?" Sparky Black trailed off.

"Hi Guys!" The Dolphin spoke. Everyone smiled.

"That's not a dolphin! It's Shoo!" Sonia laughed

"What's up?" Shoo shouted as he transformed back to his original form and hopped onto Big Green.

"We could ask you the same thing." Alpha Girl smiled

"Sense when can you shape-shift?" Mighty Ray asked.

"Since Yesterday!" Shoo smiled

"Really?" Sparky White asked

"Of course! I remember it like it was yesterday…" Shoo smiled

"You said that it was yesterday." Kow-Loon pointed out.

"Don't interrupt my flashback." Shoo said.

**-Flashback-**

Shoo and Shen-Song stood in front of what appears to be a chemistry set.

"Shoo, listen to me carefully. Do not drink this potion, right here while I go to check on something in the govern room." Shen-Song pointed to a bubbling red potion.

"Yes sir!" Shoo said happily. Shen-Song nodded and left the room. Shoo looked around in a bored way. He spotted the potion. "Wonder what this taste like." Shoo gulped it down and left the room.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Ahhhh memories." Shoo sighed

Everyone deadpanned.

"You're a freak." Archer Lee said

"Thank You!" Shoo smiled

**xoxoxoxo**

"Hey Guys, haven't seen you in awhile." Shen-Song smiled as he mixed something in his potion table. Over four years, he had gotten taller, his voice got deeper, and he got some muscles.

"What are you making?" Muscle Lee asked

"An elixir?" Sparky Black asked

"A magical cure for some disease?" Sparky White asked

"Heck no!" Shen-Song took a sip of it. "It's Hot Chocolate." Shen-Song smiled.

**xoxoxoxo**

"So why did you call us here?" Lin Chung asked. Shen-Song motioned for the others to follow him to the balcony.

"Woah, what happened here?" Mr. NoHands asked. The entire main square was in rubble.

"A shape-shifting, psychotic, human freak happened." Shen-Song glared at Shoo.

"I have to break in my new powers somewhere." Shoo said

"Did you have to do it in the main square?" Shen-Song asked.

"You want us to help you clean it up?" Sonia asked.

"And…" He walked over to the Zebra Brothers. "I need you too to keep Shoo busy. He can be very…" Everyone glanced over to Shoo. He was standing in front of a wall. A big red button on the wall.

"What's this button do?" Shoo pushed the button and was hit in the face by a red punching glove. He shook his head and smiled. "What's this button do?" Shoo pushed the button again. This went on for awhile.

**xoxoxoxo**

"Why can't I go to the Fire Plains?" Shoo pouted.

"Because whenever you do, I get angry calls, I have to drag you back here, and then I have to extinguish you." With that, Shen-Song, First Squad, and Second Squad left.

"We're going to the Fire Plains aren't we?" Sparky Black asked. Shoo then dragged the Zebra Brothers out to the balcony, transformed into a huge bird, and flew off.

**xoxoxoxo**

"Here I'll show you!" Shoo grabbed Sparky Black and stuck the pepper in his mouth. Sparky Black's face turned red.

"IT BURNS!" Sparky Black shouted as he ran until he hit a wall and passed out on the floor.

"Your turn!" Shoo smiled deviously.

"I-I-I Don't Think that's such a good idea." Sparky white shouted. Shoo stuffed the pepper in his mouth. His face turned red. "IT BURNS!" Sparky White mimicked his brother.

Shoo smiled and grabbed another pepper.

"My turn!" Shoo was about to eat the pepper when:

"Hey!" A loud and booming female voice cried out. He turned to see a beautiful girl about Shen-Song's age with long red hair tied into pigtails, dazed looking black and purple eyes, and pale skin standing a few yards away from him. The girl wore a black turtle and a red, orange, and gold shirt that seemed to shimmer when she moved, and a red and gold skirt that went to her ankle. And a black necklace with a purple gem.

"May I help you?" Shoo asked politely.

"Are you Shoo-Wu?" The girl asked

"Yes."

"Do you know a guy named Shen-Song?" The girl asked

"Of course I do! He's my friend." Shoo said

"That's all I needed to here." The girl began to change into fire and grow to an unbelievable height. Shoo's eyes widened in fear and surprise. He dropped the pepper.

"Meep." Shoo squeaked.

The girl roared.

"I'm gonna run know." Shoo grabbed the still unconscious zebras and ran as fast as he could toward the Dragon Kingdom.

**xoxoxoxo**

First Squad, Second Squad, and Shen-Song managed to close the door before the girl blasted them with fire.

"WHAT THE HECK, SHOO?" Shen-Song shouted.

"What did you three do?" Sonia asked

"We don't know!" Shoo cried.

"Me and my brother were out cold and Shoo was just about to eat a pepper!" Sparky White shouted.

"That doesn't change the fact the entire kingdom is in Danger!" Shen-Song shouted

"What do you mean? What could one fire girl do?" Mighty Ray asked.

"Mighty Ray, she's a girl from the fire plains who can turn herself into fire! A girl like her ability is linked specifically to her emotions! And I can tell that she's linked her power to her anger, stress, sadness, a depression! If we don't find away to extinguish her, she'll burn down the entire Dragon Kingdom and possibly Hidden Kingdom!" Shen-Song shouted

He was greeted by blank stares.

"In English, please?" Alpha Girl asked

**xoxoxoxo**

"I hope this works!" Second Squad, Mr. NoHands, and Mighty Ray pulled the lever.

Meanwhile, in the throne room…

"She's coming!" Sonia shouted.

She noticed a drop of water land on top of the girl, causing steam. Soon, it started to rain.

"Agh! No! Stop it! Agh! It hurts!" The girl cried weakly. She started to lose her consciousness and balance. Shen-Song grabbed onto Yaksha and reached out to catch the girl.

As they pulled her inside, Lin Chung and Sonia noticed something. The necklace the girl was wearing fell off and as it hit the ground, it turned into smoke. Lin Chung and Sonia looked each other. Worried.

"A little help over here, lovebirds?" Sparky White shouted.

**xoxoxoxo**

The girl groggily opened her eyes.

"_And I thought she was beautiful before."_Shen-Song thought.

Her eyes were no longer a dazed looking black and purple… but a beautiful amber color. The girl looked around and she soon became scared.

"Hi… look we-"The girl darted over to the wall as quickly as she could, leaving a trail of small fire.

"Please don't hurt me! I didn't mean to do anything that I did! I don't even know what happened! I can't remember anything, I swear! I dint' mean to! It wasn't of my own free will!" The girl said rapidly. Her voice wasn't loud and booming anymore, but soft and sweet.

"Woah, slow down! We know you didn't mean to do any of that stuff." Shen-Song smiled as he slowly made his way over to the terrified girl.

"We did?" Shoo, Jumpy, and the Zebra Brothers asked in union

"Yes! We did!" Shen-Song told them.

"We know it wasn't of your own will." Lin Chung said.

"We trust you." Sonia smiled.

"You… You don't want to hurt me?" The girl asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Then… what do you want from me?" The girl asked. Shen-Song looked the girl dead in the eye and smiled.

"I'd settle for your name." Shen-Song said. The girl felt safe and smiled softly.

"Ember."

"Hey guys! We did it! Your plan to make it rain on that crazy girl was brilliant, Shen-Song!" Mighty Ray shouted as he and Second Squad ran into the room. The girl looked at Shen-Song accusingly.

"It was your idea to try and kill me?" Ember asked.

"What's going on?" Mighty Ray asked. Sparky Black whispered everything that's happened in his ear. "I just did something really stupid, didn't I?" Everyone nodded.

"Um… uh… well you see… It was … Can you give me some time to come up with a good excuse?" Shen-Song became very pale and clammy. Ember glared at him, slapped him, and shoved him into a wall. Everyone ran to see if he was ok. Shen-Song never broke his eye contact with Ember.

"Don't mess with me." Ember threatened. She turned her entire lower half into fire and left the palace in a huff, via the balcony. Shen-Song watched her leave.

"Earth calling, Shen-Song! Do you copy?" Kow-Loon snapped his fingers in Shen-Songs face. Shen-Song brushed them all off and ran to the balcony. He saw a trail of fire lead into nearby woods.

"Dude, what's up?" Shoo asked.

"I think I'm in love." Shen-Song smiled.

**xoxoxoxo**

"Kill the girl!"

"Throw her in water to drown!"

"Spear her!"

The crowd began to walk toward a now weeping and terrified Ember.

"Stop!" Shen-Song cried as he jumped in front of Ember.

"You're Majesty." The crowd bowed. Ember's face twisted in confusion.

"This girl means no harm. She just has no control over her ability. But, I will be helping her and because of this, she is staying with me and Shoo, in the Royal Palace." Shen-Song said. Ember smiled.

**xoxoxoxo**

"Who gave you the necklace?" Shoo asked. Ember grabbed his bowl and Shen-Song's bowl.

"A spirit. Said he wanted revenge on all of you guys for what you did to him four years ago. Said his name was Fang." Ember left for the kitchen. Shen-Song and Shoo were left in shock.

**xoxoxoxo**

"I say it's more along the lines of the Kingdom of Ankle Deep Sewage." Lady Green joked.

"Why do the fish people live so far underground anyway?" Archer Lee asked

"Practically everything scares them. Old people, breakfast food, lilies…" Shen-Song trailed off.

"So… if they saw an old man eating oat meal sniffing a lily?" Kow-Loon asked

"They would explode." Shen-Song laughed.

**xoxoxoxo**

"Citizens! I'll be back!" Queen Carissa shouted to the cowering fish people. She, First Squad, Second Squad, the zebras, and Lady Green ran off into the tunnel. Shoo turned to the cowering fish people.

"Freaky Fish People! I'll be… um… A Dolphin!" Shoo shouted as he transformed his head into a dolphin. The fish people screamed in terror as Shoo chuckled in amusement.

"Come on, Dolphin Boy!" Alpha Girl grabbed his ear/tail and dragged him into the tunnel.

**This is a preview! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
